Computer aided design (“CAD”) programs are powerful design tools used in many industries to research and design three-dimensional objects and structures on a computer with nearly infinite precision and accuracy. Common CAD programs include AutoCAD owned by Autodesk, Inc. and Pro/ENGINEER owned by Parametric Technology Corporation. Common three-dimensional (“3D”) modeling applications or engines include 3DS Max owned by Autodesk, Inc. and Solid Works owned by Dassault Systemes SolidWorks Corp. Typically, these programs allow a user/modeler to generate a 3D model in a layer by layer format with each layer composed of multiple data components. Among the many functions these programs and applications offer, at any point during the design of the model, the user is given the ability to manipulate, scale and rotate the entire model or particular layers or individual parts as necessary. Users are also given the option to utilize various modeling techniques such as: polygon modeling, non-uniform rational B-Spline (“NURBS”) modeling or Surface tool/editable patch object.
In order to develop 3D models and computer-based virtual worlds using a polygon type modeling technique, CAD data must first be converted to an appropriate model format. This process requires taking CAD data files that can be extremely complex and large (because they contain all the information about materials, products and processes involved in design) and reducing them in size so they can be imported into a 3D model engine and processed such that a 3D model (which only needs information about object exterior surfaces) may be generated or rendered.
Conventionally, the process of identifying the object data required for 3D model generation was done manually by the user. More specifically, a user converted CAD data files as batches, processing each object without any categorization. Disadvantageously, this conventional method requires a unique modeling process for each object in the CAD data file and significant efforts to place and orient each object within the 3D model. Such conventional methods also incur problems in cost and schedule because of the labor required to convert CAD data files for modeling and gaming. Additionally, increased costs are incurred because computers with advanced hardware (e.g., more memory and processing power) are needed to process the large amounts of CAD data.